Die And Make Peace
by lucifendi
Summary: What if Justin missed and hit Diane in the shoulder, allowing the evil girl to run freely. But is she really all that evil? And can she be redeemed? warning: contains/ will contain death, mentions of death, alcohol, drugs
1. Prologue

A/N: okay so please read this! This my own AU so everything that's canonly happened in Layton Brothers Mystery Room has happened - except Diane survives. The full story and stuff and how will be explained slowly don't worry! Also before anyone thinks this is me trying to excuse her actions or say shes a good person or I think being a serial killer is cool or whatever - no it's not. Also, slightly shorter chapter just to get things rolling, I'm not sure where I'm taking this so ideas and criticism is welcome !

21-year-old Diane Makepeace walked slowly through the woods, heart racing from the run. The dark made the trees seem like people and claws reaching out to grab her. The moon was covered by clouds and was barely visible. She knew she was lucky to be alive but with the raging pain of a bullet in her shoulder and no one to go to she wasn't sure how long that would be the case for. Everything had failed and all because of that damn Justin.

She kicked at a stone, sending it flying into the unknown. She'd been so close to killing the man responsible for her dad's death but of course, she'd get shot. Ironically in the same building as her father. She sighed again, breaking the chilling silence of the woods as she continued to walk, stumbling on rocks and swaying as the faintness increased.

"Fuck." She hissed as she banged her wounded shoulder against a tree. Surely a small break wouldn't hurt? She slid against a tree, leaning against it, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. She knew it was bad to rest now, and that she needed to move but her legs ached and her shoulder just made everything worse. She felt like her energy was decreasing and her vision became blurry as her head began to spin and a mild throbbing started up in the back of her skull as she lifted a hand to her head.

"Are you okay miss?"

She recognised the voice but couldn't pinpoint it, she tried to stand up but her limbs felt heavy. "Im...fine..." she mumbled, not trusting them and looked up at said person. She could make out that it seemed to be a young man, and she squinted, trying to see better with her blurring vision. She saw his mouth move as a blackness started to slowly overtake her vision.

"W..What..?" She swayed before softly falling to the ground hearing a thump and feeling the blackness pull her down, a memory filling her final thought before she passed out.

_"C'mon little girly I can help you find your daddy." The woman smiled brightly down at a younger Diane, who in turn pouted and shook her head._

_"No! I said I'm okay!" She pulled her arm roughly out of the horrible woman's grip, storming off and away from her calls. Who knows what her motive was, a lady could never be safe here. At least that was what her father had taught her._

_Diane grinned to herself, merrily skipping off to find her daddy knowing he was at the nearest bank. Slipping away from the busy London high street and into a small alley she heard a faint yell from the nearest house before, after a few minutes, her dad jumped off the top of the fence._

_"Good girl." He smiled and ruffled her hair before picking her up, carrying the little girl quickly to the car.__"_

_You weren't too careful, I heard her scream."_

"_Well, I had to rush."_

"_But why did you kill Miss Rosia anyways, wasn't she nice?"_

_"Because Diane." He placed her down as he opened the car, throwing a bag in before stooping down to meet her eyes, holding her small hands. "You can't trust anyone. They'll only betray you in the end. I don't trust people."_

"_Not even me?" Her wide eyes looked at the cobbled floor._

_"No princess, I trust you and Mummy." He smiled at her before helping her into the car, before they sped away quickly._

_But those words stuck in Diane's mind for the rest of her life, constantly replaying in her mind._

_You can't trust anyone. They'll only betray you in the end._


	2. Chapter 1

Blurred titles were the first thing that Diane saw, drearily opening her eyes and blinking hesitantly. She waited a few seconds for her a vision to return before looking around the room. The walls were a crisp white, matching her sheets and the uniforms on the nurses. She groaned, knowing that she'd have to escape from the police yet again, there was no way they hadn't been informed she was here.

A nurse looked up and gasped slightly, a nervous smile appearing as she moved forward. "Hello, dearest I see you're finally awake."

_She knows what I've done, I see_

"You can take the mask off, I don't bite.", Diane gave the nurse and an innocent smile, pointing a hand with needles attached to it at her oxygen mask.

"R-right!" The nurse stuttered and shortly removed it, backing away as though Diane was a wild animal who should be kept up. Diane rolled her eyes at this reaction but enjoyed the fear in the woman's eyes as she struggled to sit up.

"I can't exactly kill you from here you know." She giggled sweetly at the idea, watching the nurse swallow nervously, eyes darting around the room.

"Yes well, someone wanted to see you!" The nurse almost immediately gestured for her friend to come and they left, the swinging door the only movement apart from Diane, who waited curiously.

"Diane!" She saw an orange cap and mess of ginger hair bound into the room after a minute or so, shoving the door wide open, letting it slam behind her.

"Lucy?" She tilted her head curiously before smiling. "What brings you here?"

Lucy slowed down and softly fell into a chair next to her bed. "I was worried."

"Worried?" She scoffed. "You're just trying to see when you lot can arrest me."

"No, I ain't." Lucy frowned slightly. Diane looked weirdly at her, wondering why the hyper assistance was _worried_.

"Well then. I'm fine." Lucy smiled awkwardly before sitting there for a second. "How are you coping with Alfendi's arrest?" She asked slyly, giving her a fake look of sympathy.

"Oh, the Prof didn't get arreste-"

"Then with knowing he's a killer." She smoothly cut her off, displeased that Alfendi was not only alive but on the lose and free.

To her surprise, the Yorkshire girl shook her head. "'E ain't a murderer either! It was from Justin."

"Is that really what you want to believe?"

"It's true! Everything was Justin! After you left we solved it." Diane was silent, clutching the sheets. Anger traced her face before she took a breath.

"Fine! Then what happened to that bastard?"

"Got arrested. Found out 'e killed ya dad, helping with jigsaw killings and tried to kill you as well." Diane made a note of this, knowing she'd have to find out where he was hiding later.

_It would be easier if I had a friend in the force... Someone who could help me._

She turned to face Lucy again. "How did I get here?"

"Chico brought you." Diane raised her eyebrows.

"Chico?! What the fuck was he doing here?"

Lucy giggled and shrugged. "Dunno, but I gotta go sorry. Only have a bit of ma break left and there's always more cases at the Mystery Room!" She bounced up and started to move towards the door. "Try not to kill anyone till I come again!" She smiled before slipping out, quieter than how she entered.

Diane giggled. "I'll try." Before letting her head hit the pillow, ignoring the nurses. Turning to the table next to her bed she noticed how there was now a glass of water and a few pain killers. A book with a note stuck onto the top caught her eye and she gently reached for it.

'Thought you might need a distraction!

\- Lucy'

Diane was confused as she flicked through the paper-thin pages, re-reading the yellow note again

"Lucy Baker what are you up to?"

Diane heard a loud crash as the stupid nurse fell forwards into a sink full of plates and knives, plates smashed and knifes burying themselves into her face, blood starting to trickle down slowly. She laughed, moving to examine her work.

"Oh, how I've missed this!" It had been a few days since she'd woken up, Lucy visiting her almost every day. It had been fun to tease the girl about murdering the nurses but a lot more fun to actually kill one herself. The woman's face was still a look of horror from her choking fit, from when the poison was still working its wonders on the now-dead girl.

"Diane?" She heard from a distance. She knew it would be Lucy but this time she was prepared. She gripped a knife in her hand, it would take a second to quickly kill the girl. But she found she couldn't. Just like she couldn't pump gas into the room to make Alfendi watch her die.

She was too innocent and kind, something about it seemed... Cruel? Diane swore under breath, turning around and running down the long corridor, finding a window and fumbling with the lock. She heard footsteps behind her as she flung the window open, dropping down to the ground with a thump. The air was knocked out of her for a second before she got up, running quickly away.

Lucy had brought her old clothes the other day which she was wearing but, it meant it would be easier for her to be found. She quickly darted into the nearest clothes shop, grabbing a handful of stuff before rushing past the angry security guard. She had no idea where in Britain she was,so she simply ran. Arms filled with clothes and hearing furious cries behind her. She winced as she banged her bandaged shoulder against people and walls.

She panted as she suddenly turned into someone's house, running down some steps to the lower level. She let her heartbeat slow down as the yelling became quieter. She quickly flung on an oversized jumper, jeans matching and some trainers. Pulling her ponytail free and allowing her blond hair to cover her face, she dumped the clothes there and walked out, slipping into the busy crowds.

"An' then she just disappeared!" Lucy cried, fists balled as she looked up at Alfendi.

"Well, it's annoying but unsurprising, there's also no doubt she killed the nurse as well," Alfendi commented, tapping a pen against his chin.

"Aye even if there wasn't a camera. Pure evil she is."

"I thought you were visiting her?" Alfendi looked curiously at her, awaiting an explanation of some sort.

"Well. She's evil no doubt! But... I jus' think she has a bit of good maybe?" Lucy shrugged slightly, it sounded ridiculous to her the second she said it aloud and she knew Alfendi wouldn't agree at all, especially not Potty.

Alfendi gave her a kind smile. "I do see what you mean, although I don't agree."

Lucy sighed as she sunk into her chair, smiling gently at him before staring out the window, as best she could through the blinds. "But where is she now?"

_1173 words, so slightly longer than the last chapter! Like I said ideas are welcomed and please tell me if I've made mistakes, sometimes I'll miss them when I re-read the chapter, also I might rewrite this later idk_


End file.
